Realize
by hanuel jhen
Summary: Kira cant explain his throbbing heartbeat while looking at this singer.Lacus Clyne felt something strange inside her everytime he looked at her.Falling in love was the last thing in her mind but with him around, it seems that its the easiest thing to do..
1. Chapter 1

**REALIZE**

**Chapter one:**

The meeting with themanagers of the Athha Records has just ended. The hot-headed Kira entered his office. He has a lot of papers to study and sign. As soon as he sat on his swivel chair, the intercom rang.

"Yes, Miri?" he said in a calmer tone.

"You have a call from Mr. Athrun Zala, sir. Shall I patch it through?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

He picked the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kira! Long time no see! How are you?"

Kira sighed "Im busy…with work still. How about you?"

"Im fine. Im already here in Orb…I just arrive this morning."

"Really?"

"yeah. I had called Dearka and Yzak. Just go to Yzak's beach at 4. We'll wait for you."

"Sure…Ill go.!"

He put the phone down and prepared for his luncheon meeting.

JOULE BEACH RESORT

"Nice! You really made it! I thought that you would just sulk in your office instead of going out." Athrun teased his bestfriend.

Kira just smiled at his friend. They went to the bar.

"But, seriously Kira…you really need to take a break."Right, guys?"

"Yup." Dearka and Yzak said in unison as they emptied their glass.

'Finally in Orb…' thought the newest singer of Attha records. The twenty year old Lacus Clyne was with her organizer. She was brought to Attha Hotels were all their singers reside.

Kira and Uzumi entered the restaurant.

"Dad…you know I cant handle the two companies at the same time."

Uzumi sighs "Kirta, you know I cant let Cagalli to handle this hotel…she doesn't have any interest in business."

"But Dad-"

"Kira…I trust you…Im confident that you can do your job very well. Im busy with the industrial plant so I cant help you in this."

Kira sighed in defeat. What can he do? It was his father who decided this anyway. He don't want to upset him…he's so much disappointed with his twin sister.

"This is the perfect time to meet the company's singers, isnt it?"

Kira just smiled and looked at the table occupied by their singers. They stood as they walk towards them.

"Good morning, sirs." They said in unison.

Kira didn't mind it for his attention was caught by a girl. She has a long light pink hair, slim but shapely and confident. The girl looked at him in which their eyes met. Sha has angelic face and expressive eyes.

He heard his father cleared his throat. He looked down and blushed slightly.

"So you were?" Uzumi asked.

"Mayura Labatt.."

"Asagi Caldwell.."

"Im Lacus Clyne…the newest singer. Its nice to meet you, sir."

"hmm…Im Uzumi Nara Athha and this is my son…" Uzumi looked at his son.

"Kira…Kira Yula Athha."

ROOM 401

As soon as they entered their room…Mayura shrieked loudly. "hes so cute!"

"Yup! And look at those purple eyes.!" Asagi added.

Lacus chuckled and went to the bathroom. 'That's nonsense…falling in love with that guy? He seemed to be following his father more than himself. He's pathetic.' She then remembered his face.

'Although, I must admit…he ehad cute eyes and his handsome, too..' Lacus frowned 'Why am I thinking about him anyway?'

She went out of the room and went to her bed. But as she closed her eyes , his face was still messing with her mind.

'oh…this is crazy!'

Lacus grunted as her head was in pain.

"You didn't sleep well?"

"Is it obvoius?" Lacus asked worriedly.

"Slight…but your still beautiful."

Lacus smiled. "Is that a compliment?"

"Yeah.."

They went out of the hotel to go to Athha records.

"Listen…" Lacus broke the silence. "I have something to tell you…"

Mayura and Asagi looked at her.

"Its about a guy…"

"Is he good-looking?" Asagi asked excitedly.

"Quite. And I cant help thinking about him…until now…"

Mayura's mouth opened widely in shock.

"Are you in love with him?"

"Oh, no! of course not! Its just that I…I..I cnt fall in love with him at first sight. That's silly, right?"

"oh..yeah..your thinking about him last night that's why you didn't get your sleep, right?"

"Yes…but…I should think of my job first. Right? But instead of concentrating on singing, Im thinking of him…"

The two singers sighed. Then the car stopped. They walked out of the car and went inside the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

After signing the contract, the company held a press presentation of their new talents. When the presentation ended, Lacus went to the restroom. When Lacus went out of the room she bumped herself to a guy.

"I…I'm sorry…" Lacus apologized but froze when she saw the face of the guy. Her heartbeat began to throb fast and wild.

"Hi...It's nice to see you again. Do you remember me?"

Lacus smiled slightly. "O-Of course…" She hated herself for trembling. "H-How would I-I forget you…s-sir" she blushed.

Kira smiled as he noticed this. "Well, good luck for tomorrow." He said and turned to leave.

"Kira…I'm glad that you handled the company well…" Uzumi said.

"Thanks dad" Kira moped.

"I wish you were like Kira, Cagalli..."

Cagalli rolled her eyes in annoyance. 'Here we go again.'

Uzumi turned his gaze to Kira. "You need to be more patient right now."

Kira lift his head. "Yes, dad."

ATTHA RECORDS

_Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru  
Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu  
Midorinasu kishibe  
Utsukushii yoake wo  
Tada matte iraretara  
Kirei na kokoro de_

"Hmm…she got an angelic voice.." commented Murrue.

_Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni  
Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to  
Osiete kureta no wa dare  
Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai  
Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni_

'She's really beautiful…' Kira thought to himself.

_Mizu no nagare wo shizumete  
Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe  
Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo  
Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto  
_  
_Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni  
Subete no honoo wo nomikonde nao  
Hiroku yasashiku nagareru  
Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto  
Anata no te wo tori…_

"You know, Lacus…" Mayura said smiling widely. "I saw Kira …he's staring at you while youre singing!"

Lacus' face went crimson. "N-no… y-youre just imagining things…"

"I'm pretty sure Im not… did you see that look in his eyes" Asagi asked Mayura.

"Yes! It looks like you've work your magic on him!"

On the other hand,

"that's what we call love, Kira…" Cagalli said with a wide smile.

"I think youre right…Im beginning to fall for her."

"Are you happy whenever you see her?"

"Happier than I was before…"

"Then, that was it!You have to make a move, Kira! Don't be timid! Or youll regret it for the rest of your life…"

"That's hard… I don't even know if she likes me too.."

Kira, you idiot!" snarled Cagalli "I don't see why she wouldn't… youre gorgeous and interesting… so make a move now!"


End file.
